infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)
Monkey D. Luffy is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the anchor of the One Piece reality. Appearance Luffy is generally found in a red shirt and blue pants, loose enough for his rubber based combat moves. He is also always seen wearing the straw hat of "Red-Haired" Shanks, his first treasure. History Luffy began looping an an unknown point, but has been at it for long enough for the rest of his crew to begin looping. Abilities Gum Gum Powers: Due to having eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi (or Gum-Gum Fruit) in the baseline, Luffy's body is made of rubber and thus enables him to have a unique and powerful fighting style that also makes him immune to electrical attacks from foes like Eneru and Palpatine. Unlike most loopers, because he ate the fruit in his baseline, Luffy generally retains this power in all loops. Haki: Luffy is able to use all three varieties of Haki, a powerful technique from his native world. These are: Kenbunshoku Haki (granting him a sixth sense and limited precognitive abilities), Busoshoku Haki (granting him the ability to use his spirit as armor, increasing his defensive or offensive abilities), and Haoshoku Haki (granting him the ability to overpower the will of others with his own). Chakra: During a Loop where Luffy Woke Up as they were raiding Impel Down, Luffy utilized Chakra to walk on water and to use Water Style ninjutsu. He presumably gained this from a Naruto loop. Gamma Powers: Having looped as a Hulk at one point, Luffy is able to channel their strength to beat the daylights out of people who anger him. The Force: While he was not shown using it, Luffy did replace a Jedi Master for a loop, suggesting he obtained this power. Dun Möch Immunity: 'Luffy's personality and ability ot use Haki makes him immune to the Force Tactic of forcing emotions into the opponent, in part due to his already emotional fighting style not having a vulnerability to more emotion. 'Subspace Pocket: like all loopers, Luffy can use a subspace pocket. Relationships Straw Hat Pirates: Luffy and his crew, consisting of Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook, their ships Merry Go and Thousand Sunny, and honorary member Nefertari Vivi, are incredibly close. Harm any of them at ones' own peril. Bobobo: Luffy is one of the few loopers who enjoy dealing with the non looper Bobo on a regular basis. Portgas D. Ace: Luffy's baseline adopted older brother. Many of Luffy's Loops so far have dealt with Luffy saving him from Impel Down and beating his murderer to a pulp. Sabo: Luffy and Ace's other sworn brother, who was supposedly killed when he and Ace were nine and Luffy was seven, but was in fact rescued by the Revolutionary Army. Twelve years later, Luffy was overjoyed when he and Sabo, now second-in-command of the Revolutionaries, met again during the events at Dressarosa. Eneru: One of the Straw Hat's most powerful enemies, a Haki and Logia user who ate the Rumble-Rumble Fruit (giving him the power to generate, control and transform into lightning), Eneru is one of the few non-loopers from Luffy's native world who still earns his respect (for his power). Luffy personally takes action to control which non-native Loopers face him, due to his record against unprepared non-Loopers. Akainu (real name Sakazuki): One of the Navy's three Admirals at the time Luffy's adventures started (and later Fleet Admiral), he is a Haki and Logia user who ate the Mag-Mag Fruit (giving him the power to generate, control and transform into magma) and was responsible for Ace's death in baseline, becoming Luffy's only enemy to completely break his spirit and giving him an undying hatred of the other man. Since Luffy began Looping, he has beaten Akainu to a pulp many times for this act. Category:Anchor Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Looper